Galactus
Fantastic Four= Galactus is an extremely powerful cosmic being. In order to survive Galactus must feed on the life force of planets throughout the cosmos. To find these planets Galactus has heralds who are beings that he infuses with a small portion of his cosmic power. The Heralds of Galactus search the cosmos for planets teeming with life for Galactus to devour. Galactus could be considered the greatest threat to the universe. History Early life Exactly how Galactus came into being is unknown. Galactus is probably the most powerful being in the cosmos and wields and ultimate amount of cosmic energy. To stay alive Galactus must feed on the life energy of entire planets. After Galactus feeds on a planet's life force that planet is left totally lifeless. At one point Galactus visited a planet called Zenn-La and intended to drain it's life energy. However, a citizen of the planet, Norrin Radd, begged Galactus to spare his planet and the woman he loved, Shalla-Bal. Norrin told Galactus that if he spared Zenn-La he would become his herald and search the cosmos for other planets for him to feed upon. Galactus agreed to this and gave Norrin Radd a small portion of his cosmic power and turned him into the Silver Surfer. Coming to Earth When a being known as Uata, who was a member of an alien race called the Watchers, learned that Silver Surfer was on his way to Earth, Watcher went to Earth and warned the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four fought Silver Surfer but they were unable to prevent him from signaling Galactus. As soon as Galactus saw Silver Surfer's signal he arrived on Earth. Galactus then began to set up a machine called the Elemental Converter which was the machine Galactus used to convert a planet's life into energy he could feed on. Watcher attempted to talk to Galactus and convince him to spare Earth. However, Galactus knew that if he did not feed on Earth's life energy he would die. Thing attacked Galactus but did not harm him. After this Galactus finished assembling his elemental converter and was ready to feed on Earth's life force. In a last effort to stop Galactus, Watcher teleported Human Torch to a distant planet to obtain a weapon called the Ultimate Nullifier, which was the only weapon in the cosmos that could defeat the Devourer of Worlds. While Human Torch and the Watcher went to retrieve the Ultimate Nullifier the Fantastic Four attempted to slow Galactus down long enough for them to return. As this happened Galactus grew tired of the Fantastic Four's interference and had two of his other heralds, Terrax and Firelord, fight the Fantastic Four to keep them distracted. As Galactus finished with his elemental converter he ordered Terrax and Firelord to return to his ship. As Galactus was about to kill the Fantastic Four himself Silver Surfer arrived and begged Galactus to spare Earth. However, Galactus refused and the Silver Surfer betrayed Galactus and fought him to defend Earth. As Silver Surfer continued to battle Galactus, Human Torch and the Watcher returned to Earth with the Ultimate Nullifier. As Mister Fantastic aimed the Ultimate Nullifier at Galactus, Galactus realized that they had possession of the only weapon in the universe that could kill him. Galactus then decided to spare Earth. Galactus also punished Silver Surfer for his betrayal by placing a barrier around Earth that he could not pass. Galactus then flew into space. Restoring power Doctor Doom later tricked the Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer into believing that Galactus had returned to Earth. Doom was able to lure them into space where Doctor Doom stole the Silver Surfer's cosmic power. Doctor Doom then used his new power to take over Earth. However, Mister Fantastic devised a plan to defeat Doctor Doom. The Fantastic Four and Silver Surfer lured Doctor Doom into space. From far off Galactus sensed that Silver Surfer had crossed the barried he had placed around the Earth. As Galactus arrived he was angered to find out that a mere mortal had stolen the Power Cosmic that he had given to the Silver Surfer. Galactus then returned the Power Cosmic to Silver Surfer and Doctor Doom drifted off into space. Galactus then lifted the barrier surrounding Earth and allowed Silver Surfer to roam the solar system. After this Galactus left in his ship. Battle with Ego Galactus later encountered Ego, the Living Planet. However, Ego and Galactus were too evenly matched. To keep Ego from becoming a threat Galactus placed rockets on Ego and sent him into space. Uneasy alliance However, Ego was able to gain control of the rockets and began to travel the galaxy and plotting his revenge against Galactus. Ego followed the trail of destruction left by Galactus until he reached Earth. Ego saw that Earth was still alive and believed that Galactus was a friend to the planet. As revenge Ego planned to destroy Earth. The Fantastic Four then joined forces with Thor and went to fight Ego. Thor and the Fantastic Four then came across the rockets and Mister Fantastic realized that it was placed there by Galactus. Mister Fantastic and Thor then went to see Galactus and ask for his help to defeat Ego. Galactus agreed but only on the condition that he be released from his pledge to spare Earth. Knowing that the Earth was in imminent danger Mister Fantastic reluctantly agreed to Galactus' terms. Galactus later went to fight Ego but once again the two of them to too evenly matched. However, Thor combined his own power with that of Galactus' Cosmic Power and Galactus was able to defeat Ego. Galactus then told the Fantastic Four and Thor that at the moment he did not want to feed and decided not to feed on Earth. However, Galactus promised he would return. Betrayed by Terrax Nova, the new herald Powers and equipment Powers Equipment In the comics Appearances 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part I *Silver Surfer and the Coming of Galactus, Part II *Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus *To Battle the Living Planet *When Calls Galactus Trivia *In Fantastic Four: The Animated Series, Galactus was voiced by Tony Jay. *A snack store called Galactus Goodies appeared in a theme park called Marvel World in Spider-Man Adventures #14 |-|Silver Surfer= Galactus is an extremely powerful cosmic being. In order to survive Galactus must feed on the life force of planets throughout the cosmos. To find these planets Galactus has heralds who are beings that he infuses with a small portion of his cosmic power. The Heralds of Galactus search the cosmos for planets teeming with life for Galactus to devour. Galactus could be considered the greatest threat to the universe. History Zenn-La Earth Dying Time reversal Powers and equipment Powers Equipment In the comics Appearances 'Silver Surfer: The Animated Series' *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part One *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Two *The Origin of the Silver Surfer, Part Three *The Planet of Dr. Moreau *Learning Curve, Part One *Learning Curve, Part Two *Antibody *The End of Eternity, Part One Trivia *In Silver Surfer: The Animated Series, Galactus was voiced by James Blendick. *A snack store called Galactus Goodies appeared in a theme park called Marvel World in Spider-Man Adventures #14. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Villains exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series Category:Characters exclusive to the Spider-Man Adventures comic book series